


I THINK WE’RE GOING IN

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Go into the spooky, old, abandoned house? Yeah, why not?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I THINK WE’RE GOING IN

**Author's Note:**

> cont. from UP THE HILL and I’M NOT SCARED

Johnny was so overwhelmed by conflicting emotions, he didn’t hear when she got out of the car. Not until the trunk slammed shut, did he even open his eyes. 

“Give me a hand, Big Guy?” Amanda pushed a giant, folded blanket into his arms with a smile. 

Could she _see how **flustered**_ he was? He felt her warm hand in his and it didn’t even matter anymore. “What’s that?” he noticed the cooler she was carrying.

“This?… _this_ is a **surprise.** ” She smiled mischievously.

The wooden steps creaked and moaned like they were going to give way any moment. The door fell off its hinges as it was opened. 

“Yep,” Johnny sighed, “mad scientists doing who knows what out here in the middle of nowhere…experiment gone wrong and then Blam-mo!”

“Blam-mo?!” she chuckled.

“Who _knows_ what crazy, half-dead creature is roaming around out here. Are you **_sure_** you don’t want to go to the movies? I think that Evil Dead sequel is still playing.”

She pulled out her lighter, “Oh, please, we’ll be fine. If Big, Old and Creepy comes out, I got my strong bodyguard to protect me, right?”

“Oh-kay…but at least use this, will ya?” Johnny held up a dusty and broken, old-timey lantern.


End file.
